Spark Of Hope
by AKILLL
Summary: what would happen if third hokage had a son same age as minato and he posses the lava kekkei genkai ,find out in my FANFIC . sorry I am not good at summary


**_*_****_Hello Guys I Got Very Interesting Idea For A Oc Naruto Fan Fiction , Which Would Take Palace In The Era Of Minato Or 3rd Ninja War.There Will Be No Pairing_**

**_*Disclaimer:-i Do Not Own Naruto_**

**_*Summary:- What Would Happen If Hiruzen Sarutobi Had A Son Which Is Same Age As Minato And Have Lava Kekkei Genkai. Find Out In My Fanfiction. Sorry I'm Not Good At Summary._**

**_BIJU TALKING" _BELIVE IT"**

**_BIJU THOUGHTS'BELIVE IT'_**

**_JUSTU" Rasengan"_**

**_CH1:- ENTER KAZUKI SARUTOBI_**

-**_by akilll_**

It was night of summer in Konohagakure no Sato and village was very peaceful,its Citizens were roaming around street and were buying there daily necessaries , Ninja after doing there mission were drinking and singing in the bars, house wives were gossiping about each other, some shinobi with black hair and black onyx eyes who had red fan on there back were patrolling at the street of konoha .

This peaceful moment of konoha got over by a soul shaking scream of a women in pain"HIIRRRUZZEN I'M GOING TO KIL Ahh! Ahh! L KILL YOU" hearing this citizen and ninja both started to wonder who is the women who has the guts to threatened a kage and hokage no less in his own village,but more Importantly they start wonder what it is that there hokage is doing to make women scream like that

more they thought about this more they come to conclusions that there hokage was cheating on his wife which was impossible, as soon as this idea came to there mind they diminished this idea because it does not matter how much pervert there hokage is he will never such thing and he is the kindest and Loyalest Person in the village and he also loved his wife with all of his heart, but this reason was not enough to stop rumors from spreading around konoha.

~SCENE CHANGE~

Leaf Hospital

Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage who is known as strongest kage of his generation and is also known as professor and God of shinobi, was right now sweating bullets through his forehead and was holding the hand of his wife who was screaming and cursing him. Hiruzen Sarutobi in his toughest of battle had never felt so much fear, had never felt so much nervous,had never felt so much useless,but right now at the time of birth of his first child he felt all this feeling altogether together.

he felt fear if things went wrong,he felt nervous for his wife, but what he felt most was feeling of uselessness and he didn't liked that feeling,he felt so useless not able to help his wife through this pain and not able to take part in birth of his child,he got so frustrated with himself that he started to curse himself for not learning medical ninjustu in his mind.

His thoughts were interrupt by Midwife shout "push Biwako-sama push harder"

Hiruzen hearing this decided to say "ya honey you can do it push harder"

Listening to Hiruzen she started to glare at him and yelled at him "Shut the fucck up aah! ha ha I'm in so ha much pain because of you aahhhh! ha ahhhh!"

Seeing Biwako in so much pain and screaming like this, Hiruzen worriedly asked Midwife "Is she going to be alright,I have never seen her in so much pain"

Midwife said" If she were a man, she'd have long died from the pain! At least women are strong!! You should believe in her!"

Listening to midwife Hiruzen shut his mouth and slowly bend his head in shame, on other hand by listening to midwife Biwako got energy and courage to try to push harder ,this word of Midwife will forever printed in her heart.

using last of her strength she push as much harder as she possibly can do, after some time Midwife said "push harder I can see the head!!! Child is getting out!" few minutes later room was filled with the wailing sound of a baby. after cleaning baby midwife said "congratulations hokage-sama and Biwako-sama the baby is a healthy boy" after saying this she gives the boy to Biwako.

Biwako who was very tired at that time was smiling seeing her son who had just stop crying and was sleeping in his mother arms,hiruzen seeing this can do nothing but smile at this scene he did not even noticed tears happiness which were falling from his eyes.

doctor who was at his side suddenly said " it sad that such little thing would have to live through the horrors of wars" listening to midwife it was like a wakup call for hiruzen,it was no secret that the tenstion between great villages is rising every day

and economic sitution of 5 great nation is also getting bad every day,if the things remain like this there is no doubt that secound great ninja war will start and if this war is anything like first war then it will be horrifying,he still remembered the smell of rotten corpse and blood,scream of his fallen foe and allies and it was terrifying to imagine his son,his blood, live through such horrifying war, he did not want his son life be like his life were he had to kill people before he could even understand what going around him,no he wanted to his son live his childhood and did not wanted his son to lose his innocence,but he also know it was impossible for that to happen, because of his sons status as hokage's son.

hiruzen's train of thought got interupted

by biwako "honey what do you want to name our son"

hiruzen said "biwako-chan i think you should name him"

after listening to hiruzen she once again looked at her son who was soundly sleeping at his mothers arms ,after seeing this she just smile and said"let name him

kazuki"

hiruzen hearing this said "kazuki which mean hope and peace"

biwako" yeah seeing him i can tell he will do great things in future,he will give hope those in despair,he will help those in need, he will be spark of hope to our falling world"

listening to this hiruzen asked"how do you know that he will accomplise this thing in future"

biwako answered "i just know this hiru-kun, i just know,i think you can say it's mother intuition"

hearing to this hiruzen said nothing,but huged his wife and his son,this family moment got over when hiruzen suddenly felt his **Saru**** no kankaku ****(Monkey's Sense)** got alerted,

he left his wife warm hug and started to find reason for which his **saru no kankaku(monkey's sense)** got alerted, after searching for a hour he was not able to find anything wrong in the hospital room and all anbu also didn't seem to sense any danger he then thought'this is strange my saru no kankaku had never been wrong'.

his wife who was silently watching this asked "what happend hiru-kun"

hiruzen answered "oh nothing happened" listening to him biwako said nothing but just noded her head in understanding and suspicious, not wanting to worry biwako anymore hiruzen started to play with his son,but suddenly door of hospital room got opened and three 13 year old kid came through the door, a cheerfull boy with white spiky hair and had red eyelinear, who was in the middle of the three kid,shouted without careing about his surrounding and said "Sensei we came to see you and biwako nee-chan and my beautiful Imouto"

blond haired-girl with flat chest,who was at left side of three, hit the boy in head in annoyance and said "jiraya- baka you can't barge into someone's room like that! and you can't say that baby is girl before you have even looked at the child, for all we know sensei child can be my new little cute ototo"

jiraya replied in loud voice" no way in hell, tsunade you are just bro-con that why you want another brother,but the baby would be a girl just as much beatiful as biwako nee-chan and unlike you she will have massive breast"

after jiraya said that,entire temperature of the room started to drop down and craking sound of nuckle echoed in the room, jiraya who was terrified by the change in atmosphere slowly turned his head to his side and saw tsunade who was smiling very sweetly which suprisingly looked like the smile of a devil and was craking her nuckle and said to jiraya in very sweet voice "jiraya get ready **_to die"_** then tsunade started to beat hell out of jiraya.

third kid who was at left side and had very pale skin, golden eyes with slitted pupils, purple markings around his eyes and had fang-like teeth, just sigh and faceplamed himself by seeing his nakama behaviour, ignoring his teamate, he went toward his sensei, who was standing there and was glaring at them in annoyance,when he reached his sensei he said" sensei can i see your new born baby" hiruzen who was annoyed suddenly changed his mood and smiled seeing his favourite student and said"yes orochimaru you can see himand you don't need to be so formal you are after all his big brother like figure" after hiruzen said that he brought kazuki from his crib and gave him to orochimaru.

kazuki when saw unfamilier and scary face of orochimaru, started to cry, orochimaru who got painiced by kazuki's cry and decided to make funny faces, but the problem in other wise perfect plan was that orochimaru didn't know how to make funny faces, so instead of funny faces he was actualy making scary faces, kazuki after seeing orochimaru's funny face, no scary face started to cry more loudly.

hearing her son crying biwako got awaked

from her sleep and was ready to beat hell out of whoever made her baby cry,but she stoped when she saw the scene in front of her, there was tsunade who had just stoped torturing jiraya after hearing to kazuki crying and was holding kazuki in her arms and was scolding orochimaru who had guilty look in his face, jiraya who was standing there with bruises all over his body, and started to argue with tsunade once again with saying that kazuki is a girl because kazuki look like biwako and tsunade who was defending kazuki by stating that he has adam's apple so he is a boy, and there was also kazuki who was laughing at jiraya bruised face, biwako smiled by seeing them like this and thought to herself 'they will make good big brothers and big sister for kazuki'.

hiruzen who had reached his limite snatched kazuki from tsunade's arm

and said"first of all stop saying baby all the time he got a name kazuki you know

and jiraya he is a boy, and now you three should go to your home it getting late"

jiraya,orochimaru,tsunade said nothing and just left the room because they knew that there sensei is very pissed and it is better to do thing that there sensei say when he is pissed, when jiraya reached the door he suddenly remembered something so he turned toward his sensei and said" sensei i just remembered that when i was peeking at night hot spring i heared that you were cheating on your wife or some thing"

when hiruzen heared that all his hair started to stand up and Saru no kankaku (Monkey's Sense) started to scream of danger ,hiruzen thought of quick escape but he was not able to accomplise this because suddenly a hand caught his shoulder so stoping his escape, hiruzen felt lot of Killing intent coming from his backside and hiruzen didn't even need to look backside to know from whom this killing intent is coming from,biwako said in very kind and sweet voice" jiraya-kun, can you leave your sensei and me alone we need to have nice and long talk"

jiraya who was terrified by her,runned from hospital in full speed without saying anything, hiruzen thought'damn you jiraya, you fucking idiot, if i survive this then i will make you run10 round around village and make you do 100 situp and pushup i will kill you by training bwahahahahaa' somewhere else jiraya felt coldwind pass through his spine.

hiruzen said" i can explain argh ah aah!"

he never got to chance to explain because biwako started to beat hell out of him.

that night no one in konoha was able to sleep because of the screaming voice of a man,whose voice was similar to the hokage, next morning one more rumors spread around konoha that there hokage is masochist.

~SCENE CHANGE~

Leaf Underground(Root Headquarter)

shimura donzo the commender of leaf anbu force and also the leader of subdivision of leaf anbu called root was inside root's headquarted and was reading report given to him by his anbu operative.

after reading the report donzo said"so you are saying that hiruzen just had a new born child and they name him kazuki" after saying that donzo started to think for some time and said "tyga come here"

suddenly a figure appeared in front of donzo by **Shunshin No Jutsu(body flicker Technique) **and asked "did you call me donzo-sama"

donzo replied"yes tyga,remove your mask i have mission for you in which have to join sarutobi house as servant keep an eye on hiruzen new born son and if he appear threate to our organisation or village you must be ready to kill him,in this mission your name will be anna, now dismiss"

tyga listening to donzo order removed her mask and under the mask was the imotionless and beautiful face of a women in her twenties, who had brown hair and brown eye.she answered"yes donzo sama" after saying that she dispear in Shunshin No Jutsu.

after tyga/anna left ,donzo once again looked at the report of kazuki sarutobi and said to himself "the coming future is going to be interesting"

~~The End~~

**_Justu And its features_**

**_*_****_saru no kankaku_****(_monkey's sense_):-its my own created justu which gives enhanced sense of hearing and smelling and it also improve the reaction speed,so in the fight**

**person will be able to react to the fast and unexcepted attack, this also gives sixth sense for any type of da****nger.**

**_Shunshin No Jutsu:-_** **shunshin no jutsu or**

**boby flicker justu is a simple justu know by almost every chunin and jonin, in this justu shinobi use chakra into there feet to travel short distance in a instance.this jutsu can't be used into a battle.**

**_Aurthor's Note_**

_hello guys akilll is here,if you liked my story then comment and if you don't liked my story then also please comment and tell me my mistake in the comment ,if did any mistake in grammer please tell me so i can correct it, also sorry for long ass chapter and story will be get better by each passing chapter._

_lets meet again next week until then peace out._

**[_naruto song of the day:-naruto ending1 wind -by akibushi_ ]**


End file.
